


The maple tree

by ChumbucketChum



Category: No Fandom
Genre: A sibling doing there best, I don’t understand maple trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChumbucketChum/pseuds/ChumbucketChum
Summary: Desperate to save their sister, they go to the old woman for answers. Now they on a quest to find some maple tree.





	The maple tree

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who still didn’t get anything double checked, this idiot.

In the forest at the edge of worlds sits a tree. It is maple said to produce the greatest sap of all, it can heal you of anything, fix anything, do anything. And all you have to do is go to the middle of this forest and to the clearing the tree sits in walk up to it and get the sap. The only problem is the guardians of this tree. 

Small in size but large in numbers they live in the tree having made it hallow with tunnels, steps, and city’s. They’ll come out at night when the world sleeps collecting what they need then rushing back to safety. See they look just like you or I, and live not just in the tree but everywhere. From you house to your car even here they could be. Sending messages and supplies via birds and seeds just out of sight.

Oh. Sorry I got side tracked, as I was saying they’ve got a whole world in that tree. A world they plan to protect. When you get the sap you also take some of their life force. You kill the sick and elder the freshly young that have no strength in them. 

Of course they don’t like it. That is why they protect it. In order for you to be deemed worthy in their eyes do as I say. Show up with an offering, something special like an exotic plant they can’t get, then at night walk to the tree and sit putting the flower out in front of you. Wait till one walks out , he will look mean but really he has a kind heart. Then repeat this. ‘Oh wise sir I need the sap of your home. I know what this will mean for you but here what it means for I need it so.’ Then say what you wanted it for. 

If he says yes your set and must wait. If he says no get up and leave then come back in a week and try again with something new just make sure they get the gift no matter what. If you do all of this correctly then I do believe your sister will be saved.

You don’t have the time for them to say no? Well best hope your gifts good enough for them. 

It’s for your sister? And she’s dying. I see.

Alright, alright, enough with the tears I might have a few things for you just make sure I get most of this back. 

Yes, yes, your welcome now get out of here and save your sister.


End file.
